His Beautiful Eyes
by divine - carbie
Summary: [ Prologue ] A nobody whose has an utter infatuation with a somebody. Their eyes meet for the first time. [ One shot ] [ Written by Aiko ]


**Title: His Beautiful Eyes**

**Authors: divine and aiko**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Prologue to Diary of a Fangirl. She's a nobody and he's famous. "Isamu Sora-san?" Oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts (c) Square enix and disney. though me and aiko are trying to get Sora and Roxas. x)**

**-**

'_His beautiful eyes... so ocean blue... so dreamy... so captivating... I consistently find myself drifting away in them. If only they were directed to me, everything would be beyond comparison.'_ I thought to myself while popping, yet another, starburst into my mouth. I looked back down to the piece of paper in my lap, consisting of my graduation speech – another burden that comes along with being the valedictorian of the class.

I averted my gaze to the television. There he was, the camera was zoomed into his flawless features... his eyes, his gravity-defying hair, and his smile. I just adored everything about him—that being no different than most other girls I know. Sora-kun was just the teenage heartthrob.

"_Isamu Sora-san, is it true you are not interested in any girls at the moment?_" said a Reporter on the television.

"_Well, it's not that I'm not... interested... it's just that I'm not looking_." Sora-kun replied, seeming aggravated at the reporter's ignorance.

I sighed, I would devote my life to him... but he won't even notice that I exist. He seems too famous to even come in contact with me, though, but anything is possible. I put, yet _another_, starburst into my mouth. _'These things are addicting… so tasty.'_ I thought to myself. _'I should get American candies more often.'_

I once again returned my eyes to the television screen, I usually was not as easily as distracted, but I've been undergoing stress lately. With all of the graduation stuff, homework, and... miscellaneous items. Roxas, the bassist appeared on the screen.

"_Nah, I'm not with anyone at the moment, so if there are any available girls out there, call me." _He said with a wink. I thought he was cute, but not _as_ cute as Sora-kun. He wrote his own songs and played lead guitar... he was practically the 'Eighth Wonder of the World,' or maybe that was just what _I_ thought. He was a special person, though.

_  
'I seriously need to concentrate on this speech,'_ I thought to myself. _'Graduation is for only another week, and this has to be absolutely perfect.'_ I felt like such the perfectionist, that moment. Striving for perfection isn't such a bad thing. Sora-kun was perfect... in every way you can imagine... his stunning, azure eyes were the things that always got my attention. Of course, his hair is such a display of unnatural-_looking_ beauty, but he always said that it was natural, and I believed every word he said. He always leaves me dazed.

I've always hoped for the chance to meet him. I had even practiced what I was going to say, right when that would happen. '_Ohayo, Isamu Sora-san. How are you doing today?_' or '_Konnichiwa, Isamu Sora-san. I am a fan of your music, may I have an autograph?_' But of course, that one seemed a little too common. I quickly shook the thoughts. _'When the time comes, I will know exactly what to do. I'll be ready.'_

'_This speech can wait.'_ I thought, while tossing aside my papers and turning the T.V. off. I headed towards the computer; it was a place to free my imagination, because I always took pleasure in typing. And when a language assignment came around, I would just print out one of the stories I did, and hand it in without worry. I started up the Internet and one of those annoying pop-ups came up.

_'Adult friend finder—'_ I immediately closed it. Those came up every single day, and each time, they were equally gross. I shuddered. No one deserves to see that... no one. And so, I was about to check my mail; I get quite a few emails per day – my friends were web savvy. That kind of made me...happy, I suppose – at least I had something to look forward to do.

No new emails. '_Baka's.'_

...Whatever. Who needs to have fourteen new emails anyways? I surely didn't. And I surely did not want to do that speech, I felt rather lazy at the moment. There was nothing on the television – the interview was over. So that meant I couldn't see Sora live. _'Darn.' _I thought with a pout.

"Kairi, dear." I heard someone call. It was my Obaa-san. I walked into her bedroom where she was in her rocking chair that was near the window.

"Hai, Obaa-san?" I asked. I smiled at my grandmother; she was getting pretty old… Ever since my parents died in a car crash when I was six; Obaa-san had to take care of me.

She older features softened, "Kairi, could you get me a warm glass of milk, I would do it myself but bones are getting a bit achy."

I nodded. And of course with the price of getting old you get in worse shape. Obaa-san is now very sickly and has a lot of problems with her bones. "Shua, Obaa-san."

I walked into the diminutive kitchen, since this house was built after the world war it was kind of old, the walls were a pale yellow with white tile. I put a little bit of milk into a pot and heated it up, Obaa-san needed a lot of things heated up for her since half the time her bones felt cold. I sighed as I thought about Obaa-san, she had a sad droopy face that was so kind and wise, her long grey hair always pulled up in a loose bun, she would usually wear a puffy sleeved dress too.

I dipped my finger into the milk, _'Just about warm enough.' _I turned off the heat and slowly poured the milk into a cup.

When I walked into Obaa-san's room I noticed she was watching the sunset through her window, I took note that she did this often. "Obaa-san," I said softly to get her attention.

She looked at me and smiled, "Arigatou, Kairi." She took a sip. "I'm so grateful to be blessed with suck a wonderful granddaughter."

"Aw, Obaa-san you don't need to tell me that every time I do something for you."

Obaa-san shrugged, "Bah," She took another sip. "Nonsense, I _am_ grateful to be blessed with a granddaughter such as you."

"Arigatou, Obaa-san," I took a seat next to her wooden rocking chair. I fixed the warm blanket on her lap; she seemed to look older and older each day. I continued to watch the sunset with her; it was so tranquil and serene. The sunset looked almost like a painting, with placid purples, peachy pinks, and an oceanic blue. Obaa-san had slowly drifted away into a peaceful sleep, as the sunset melted into a nostalgic dusk. She looked so comfortable the way she was, that I decided not to move her at all – Obaa-san was known to become a little grumpy after she awakes from her sleep.

"Yasumi nasai, Obaa-san." I quietly whispered, slipping away into the omote zashiki. '_I should really work on my speech, but I need some fresh air. I suppose I'll just take a walk outside for a few minutes._' I delicately put on my thin, rosy pink cardigan sweater and topped it with a long, chocolate brown trench coat, grabbing my tote bag. I slipped on my pink boots with dark brown details, and laced up the laces, making sure they were as tight as possible without cutting off circulation. '_I remember when Selphie couldn't feel her leg; she wouldn't stop complaining._'

After making sure that my appearance was adequate, I grabbed my key chain and discretely left the cozy abode. Everything seemed to be in a nostalgic haze, with a purple and reddish glow. '_That is kind of odd,_' I swayed my bangs away from the line of my sight, '_This place only has this glow when someone famous is in town_.' It was quite odd, but it was true. Tokyo was this exact hue when Utada Hikaru and Ayumi Hamasaki were in town. '_That was awesome when they had their concerts here. I almost got to sing with Hikki, except Selphie took my spot, thinking that 'Girl with the red hair' was her. She's so crazy._' _A/N Divine: I would have rather sang with Ayu-chan…_

Nonetheless, my mind wandered away from the thought of some celebrity was in town, and found its way to the graduation speech again. '_This sucks. Lack of inspiration bites... really hard... in the butt._' My stomach started growling. "I better get something to eat." I said aloud. I reached in my coat-pocket for my keys, but all I pulled out was my keychain – a star made of thylassa shells. '_Kami! I left my keys in the house –_ _I shouldn't knock, so I guess I'll walk for a bit longer than I planned to_.'

I decided to walk around my fairly good-sized neighborhood, like Obaa-san's house, they were all built after the world war, all small and classy. I smiled as I saw a mother trying to get her children inside. And I watched as another person was trying to take their dog on a walk.

After walking for around twenty minutes, the sky began to turn a light blue hue and my legs began to ache more and more. '_Kuso.' _I thought to myself – then a few pairs of eyes flicked in my direction. I stood there, confused; "Guddo hirusugi?" I began, but the eyes didn't avert their gaze. I turned around and I swear I saw a few brown spikes roaming around. '_Isamu Sora-san?_' I pivoted again, '_That would explain the nostalgic hue of the atmosphere_.'

My legs were panged with aching pain, yet again. I bent down and rubbed them. '_Kuso, I need my ramen.'_ My stomach growled even louder than before, I could feel the earth shake. To my advantage, the restaurant was just a few steps away. '_Yaho watashi wa kataze!_' And I ran as quickly as I possibly could and made my order.

-

'_Ah, that was just what I needed_.' I swallowed the last of the soup and I could feel the warmth of it travel down my throat. I looked at the tiny clock tower, '_8:00 PM... My curfew is 8:30, Obaa-san is going to kill me._' The assistant held her hand out – obviously for some yen. I dug into my right pocket, just giving everything in there and transferring it to her hand. "Starburst," she read aloud. "No, not those!" I replied, snatching them out of her hand, but leaving the change there. Dashing my way around the corner of the building...

As soon as I turned the corner I slowed down into a power walk._'I should hopefully make it home in time.' _I thought. '_But If I am late she should be able to understand that I had to go eat something, right?' _

For now I tried to keep that off my mind, I needed to think about my speech, since I was valedictorian, I sighed. I was graduating one year early, and there was a lot of pressure I was undergoing. _'How do I start it?' _I wondered, _'Who do I thank? What the hell do I say?' _

I bit my lip, _'I'm never going to be able to get this right, am I?' _Now everything around me was in a light blue hue, It was quite peaceful and full of serenity. I saw a silhouette in the distance, _'Oh Kami, please don't let it be a child molester!' _I did get quite paranoid at night.

The silhouette was getting closer; I noticed that he was wearing a jacket with the collar popped up and a hat. He seemed to be thinking about some things. _'Hmm, he seems somewhat familiar.' _I thought.

Then I noticed he was wearing square rimmed glasses over what would seem like blue eyes, they reminded me a bit like Sora's, but why would Sora be in my neighborhood? I thought back to the nostalgic hue to the atmosphere.

We then walked past eachother, I looked at one of his eyes for a split second, and they really did remind me of Sora's... The same electric blue hue, with the same wistful look. Then I also noticed that he had brown spiky locks stick out from his hat…

I stopped and turned around the man continuing to walk, "Isamu Sora-san?" I whispered.

-

**Author's corner:**

**aiko:A**nd it is finished. After being forced to write, (curses), by Tabbie, I have finally finished this one-shot. Huzzah.  
&&Thanks to Tabbie for uploading and editing it for meee. -hug-

**Now Review. I'm going to bed.**

**divine: **heh. -feels love- well i don't really have much to say really. What Aiko had was good i just had to edit a lotta things.

**Much love,**

**aiko and divine**


End file.
